Hidden Foes, Deceitful friends
by Feichin LeFay
Summary: CHPT 4 UP What if Fic, AU of OoT. As Link awakens in the Temple of Time, he meets Sheik for the first time, but is the Sheikah is what Link thinks of him to be? Rating: Violence, Language
1. The Meeting

Note: A "What if" fic. Zelda is NOT Sheik in this fic. ~~~~  
  
He sighed as he pulls the cover over his face, leaving only his eyes, and spikes of sandy hair exposed. Sheik cursed the ReDead that inhabited the Hyrule Town for delaying him, now he has less time to prepare his plan then that he would've liked, but he had pulled off spectacular deeds with less time, so this should not be a problem. He stopped walking out of an instinctive reverence for the large, spacious temple, which even in this time of darkness, was filled with great amounts of light, leaving nothing in shadow, glinting through the three jewels, casting the alter in great swaths of color. He fidgets uncomfortably for the lack of shadows made him feel exposed.  
  
"No time for distractions.." He muttered quietly to himself as he went past the altar, into the inner chamber, where the amount of light decreased considerably, leaving long shadows across the room; immediately Sheik sigh softly, feeling far more at ease in this darkness then most Hylians do in the full light. He darted into the darkest corner, blending into the shadows without trace, a gift that have given his people their nickname of "Shadow People". And he waited.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. For a few minutes later, a pillar of pale blue light surrounded the pedestal where the Master Sword had once rested, and two forms started to form inside this pillar, a young man, most definitely a Hylian, and a smaller orb of light, which Sheik believed to be a fairy. As soon as this light vanished, the young man hopped off the steps, with the fairy trailing behind him.  
  
"I still can't believe it.." Link muttered quietly as he looks at his large, adult hands, shaking his head. "Has it really been seven years?" He asked quietly as he looks around the room, and at one point, if Sheik didn't know that he was totally concealed in darkness, he would've sworn that the boy's lapis lazuli eyes had met with his own blood-color orbs.  
  
The time to act is now, he thought to himself, Well, I'll change my plans, after all, he does seem quite interesting.yes, quite intelligent, and no doubt, once adjusted to that adult body, strong, but, all have flaws.. He continued as he darted from the shadows, and leaping onto the platform. The fairy yelped, alerting her companion to the stranger.  
  
"Who's there?" Link barked as he spun on his feet, drawing the master sword. For what seems like hours, they spoke not a word as they locked eyes, trying to guess the strength, and weakness of the other, and Link wonders if this stranger was friend or foe. This stranger was wearing dark blue armor that hugged his slim, but muscular frame, his hands were wrapped in bandage, the cloth that hung on his torso was torn, but the pattern, which reminded Link of gossip stones, was still intact. What made him weary was that this young man had his face covered, as so Link wondered if the reason for it would not be the one he liked.  
  
Sheik nodded his head slightly, as he extended his hand out, a showing of peace, as he stepped into one of the few paces of total light. Your eyes read loneliness, Link, but will you let that feeling make your decisions? The Sheikah asked mentally, as he gauges the Hero of Time's reaction. He tried not to smile (though his face wrap could've covered it) as he started to notice that the grip on Evil's bane started to loosen. Is it your loneliness, or is it your false sense of security that is relaxing that grip? He pondered.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time.." He started, then he smiled slightly as Link gave him a startled look. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples." He paused, choosing his words and manner of speech carefully. "One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world.." He stopped, letting the words hang in the air. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know.." Again, he pauses, letting the situation sink in.  
  
"Saria.?" Link muttered in disbelief, his eyes seemed to cloud, and his knees shook slightly. His friend is in danger? He shook his head, as he sheaths his sword. No enemy would give me so much information. he has to be an ally.  
  
"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple.." He warns the Hero of Time. "But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?" he asked.  
  
"I do." Link answered. "Will you help me rescue my friend. if you are indeed friend?" He asked.  
  
"I am sorry I can not." Sheik responded, half-expecting the question. "For I am hunted by some of Ganon's minions, and I wish not to draw more attention to you then I already had." He lied smoothly, not letting the young man see it. "Actually. when you get the equipment you need, I shall meet you at the temple." He corrected himself, seeing an opportunity. "I should be rid of the minions who are following me, now be careful of the ReDead." He cautions.  
  
"Hey! Link!" Navi yelled, but she quickly hovered next to Link's ear and whispered, "Don't you think that Sheik is a little bit strange?"  
  
"He doesn't strike me as foe.." Link whispered back, as they exited the temple, and bolted across the ruined town, avoiding the decaying hands of the ReDead.  
  
Sheik drew an ebony-hilt dagger out of a concealed scabbard, and inspected its sharp black blade, and then let it dropped, as he started chuckling as the weapon clattered on the floor.  
  
"Sheik, you let him out of the temple. alive!" a whiny raspy voiced called out as a small creature, barely a foot high, resembling a scarecrow made of thorny brushes, with a scorpion tail fluttered into the inner chamber from a window with it's small green leathery wings. "T-t-the Master will not be please.." The creature whined timidly.  
  
"I will bring him down when I feel like!" Sheik spun around as he snapped at the creature. "As for you imp. I got a new task for you."  
  
"But.." The little thing squeaked. "B-b-but. The master-" it whimpered, fearing strangulation by the Sheikah, closing it's button-like black eyes. It slowly opened one eye when it noticed that there weren't any hand around his scrawny neck.  
  
"But nothing!" Sheik hissed quietly. "Never mind.." He waved the imp off. "You are actually too frail for the somewhat dangerous task, just report to Ganondorf that I am working on my task. Now get out. or I may have to change my mind." He chuckles silkily. The cowardly Imp, not waiting to be told twice started to take off lopsidedly, as though it was intoxicated, and then it gained momentum, and squeezed itself out of one of the windows near the roof, and off to the forbidding fortress that took the place of the castle.  
  
"Now Link, Go upon your quest you are 'destined' to be on, but lore never told of a hunter who'll pursued the Hero of time.." He commented as he picked the black blade from where he dropped it, and sheaths it. "And lose. Link, do beware, for not all foes are obvious, and not all friends are sincere." Sheik commented as he pulls out his lute. The only reason he had to run through the ReDead was for the fact the many songs of teleportation will not work inside Ganondorf's castle due to its magical shields. "And not all wise men know of dangers they put their knights in." He chuckled as his fingers started to pluck the strings, as the Minuet of the Forest echoed in the temple, as the scent of pines invade the Sheikah's senses, as a feral, almost a green, force tugged on his soul, as it carried him off to the Sacred Meadow. "Now my prey, I shall be waiting for you.." 


	2. The Ancestor Spirit

Note: unless otherwise, this will follow most of the events in the game. And I do have problems with tenses, but without a good beta, it'll be hard to fix. Thanks for your help, Nemi!  
  
~~~~  
  
"So it is true that the Moblins had taken over the maze." Sheik comments, as he glances down at the King Moblin, who was sleeping in the stairway, oblivious to the Sheikah above him. After Ganondorf had usurped the king of Hyrule, these Moblins had broken away from Ganon's army, and chosen to claim the Sacred Meadow as their territory. If it weren't for the aggressive territorial nature of the Moblin species could cost him valuable troops, and that it serves his purpose anyway in barring entry to the forest temple, Ganondorf would have crushed them and place them back into his control a long time ago. "The sparrow will find it difficult to traverse this maze." He chuckles, and then stops as his sharp Sheikah hearing alerts him to a soft fluttering sound.  
  
"Sir Sheik! Sheik!" The Imp's voiced cry out as it swoops down, and immediately the young man notice that the creature has a heavy weight around its scrawny neck. The thorny creature went to rest on the marked stone that are referred to by Hylians as 'Gossip Stones'. "There is a message from the master." It pants, but immediately, Sheik yanks the pouch from around the Imp's neck, causing it to lose its balance and the imp tumbles off the stone with a startled yelp.  
  
"Stay off the stone!" Sheik hisses darkly. "It is a Sheikah grave marker, and you shall not touch it with your filthy paws!"  
  
"S-s-s-sorry.... I-I-I-I didn't know...." It squeaks as it scrambles away from the stone, and sat on the Warp panel, looking at the normally mild-temper Sheikah with wide-eyed fear. It mutters a long string of apologies, but was ignored as Sheik rummages through the pouch.  
  
"What does he want me to do with this?" Sheik asks with contempt as he pulls out a small hourglass-shape bottle filled with a purplish-gray color liquid. "A Poe's lantern oil? Does Lord Ganondorf thinks my blades are not sharp enough?"  
  
"Na-n-n-n-o sir." The thorny thing cries, knowing fully well that the Sheikah takes great pride in his knifing skills, and hates it if anyone made any inkling that it was anything but top-notch.  
  
"Then what is he suggesting?" Sheik glowers, as the imp wilts under the gaze. "What were his exact words?" he asks, as the Imp composes itself and clears its throat.  
  
"This is the oil from the lantern of a big Poe." The creature recited, mimicking the Guredo's deep, booming tenor perfectly, for voice mimicry was one of the Imp's few redeeming qualities. "Put it upon your blade, so when you are to put it into that boy's heart, so that even if the Great fairy were to aid him, he would die quick and painfully, and can not be revived." It was follow by Ganondorf's unmistakable sinister laugh, then the creature switches to its high-pitched raspy voice. "It's not good to disobey the master.." It whimpers.  
  
"I know that..., Imp." He spat the creature's name out as though it was Poe oil. "You are dismissed, tell Lord Ganondorf that I've gotten the Poe oil." Sheik waves the messenger off. The imp took off without a second's delay. As soon as the creature as out of sight, Sheik hurls the bottle down the stairs, and it smacks the King Moblin on the head.  
  
"Graaawf?" The massive beast snorts as it staggers up, finally aware that something was amiss. It touches the purple liquid that was flowing down its shaggy brown fur; it first sniffs the liquid, and then starts to lick his fingers. "Gaaaaaaarwwww!" It screams as it falls onto its knees. The King Moblin start to tear at it's massive bear-like chest, digging it's claws deep within, as green blood erupted from it's frenzy clawing, and as suddenly as the King Moblin's suffering began, it ceases as the creature falls lifeless down the stairs.  
  
"It's deadlier then it's rumored to be...." The Sheikah gape at the massive corpse below him. "Far deadlier... it is amazing that Lord Ganondorf would have such a lapse in his judgment that he would let that clumsy imp deliver the poison." He huffs, and he turned to the Sheikah gravestone, and he grabbed a rare, colorless rupee (which is useless as currency, but valuable as a divining tool) and the Mask of Truth, out of his pack.  
  
He unsheathes a dagger, but it was not that solid black blade he was supposes to use to kill Link. It's hilt of was of polished ivory with an etching of an ivy with butterflies fluttering amongst the leaves; the blade was silvery-white with the etching of the ivy continuing down it's length, almost glass-like in it's transparency. He places the mask over his face, and he made a small, bleeding cut on the back of his hand with the blade, and presses it to the eye of the "Gossip Stone", and he steps back.  
  
A soft gray mist seeps out of the eye, and starts to gather in front of Sheik. It took a vaguely Hylian-like shape, as bright garnet-color eyes appeared in the blank poe-like face, the body trails away into vaporous nothingness, and in this semi-transparent state, it was hard to tell if the spirit was male or female.  
  
"Take that thing off, you look utterly ridiculous." The spirit speaks in a wispy sigh as it crosses it's close to non-existing arms across it's chest.  
  
"I've only worn this for ceremony." Sheik retorts as he lifts the mask from his face, as he shifts his weight on one foot. "I can hear you without this mask perfectly well, Ancestor-Spirit."  
  
"What do you wish from me?" The Sheikah Poe sighs, never had it been greeted so sharply by any of it's old kindred, but this boy was kindred nonetheless. "It has been quite a long time since any of the Sheikah traverse to this side of Hyrule. Been a long time since our people had taken up the natural yearning to roam across the plains." The spirit laments as it attempts to rest on its gravestone.  
  
"Wars had changed that. The yearning still exist, but as whole, the Sheikah choose to ignore it." Sheik answers, knowing of the yearning that the Poe had describes very well. "However, we should think of the business at hand, Ancestor-Spirit."  
  
"All right, what is it that you wish of me?" The Poe asks as it makes a mocking bow.  
  
"I wish for you to follow a young man." Sheik starts to explain as he carefully chooses his words. Many of the Ancestor-spirits take all things literally, for they long since lost the ability to understand the subtle nuances of the facial expression, the gentle sarcasm that is common among the Shadow people, and the figure of speech that the race had picked up from the Hylians. "And I wish for you to follow him, and report to him of what activities he is doing that involves his quest to free the five temples and their sages."  
  
"May I ask why you take this kind of interest in this quest? For if he is to free the five temples, then this is the time of darkness that has been predicted by the shamans of ages past." The spirit asks as it rubs the air where its chin would've been in life.  
  
"My Lord has an interest in his quest." Sheik answers but said nothing more. For one can not lie to an Ancestor-Spirit, and it is a grievous mistake to try.  
  
"I see, and what of this boy? How am I know I am to be following the right one?" The phantom asks.  
  
"He is a Hylian about my age, with golden hair, he is followed by a fairy, and wears the clothing style of a Korkiri child. But there is one thing he has that will distinguish him from all others...." Sheik pauses for effect. "He wields Evil's Bane, the Master Sword." He continues, as his eyes seem to glint in the evening light.  
  
"I've seen a Hylian boy who fits most of that description some years ago, he was talking to the girl who entered that temple a few days ago." The Phantom nods. "However, in order for me to follow him now, I need quite some amount of blood, for this will be a large and difficult task."  
  
"Though I know the essence of it is far inferior to that of the Sheikah blood, there is a large Moblin recently deceased, I believe his blood still has the vitality of life." Sheik points out the corpse. "I will bled some, but I can not afford to shed too much blood now, or at regular intervals."  
  
"I see..." The Spirit sighs as it circles the dead Moblin, as small sparkles of light rise from the gaping wound, as the sparkles are absorb into the gravestone, and the eye first turned green from the blood, and then a dark maroon. The spirit slowly solidifies, taking on more Sheikah-like appearances, and then it floated in front of the youth again. "Well, Moblin blood is never pleasant, but at least it's better then the ichor of the Deku Shrubs." The spirit, who was in fact, female bowed. Despite the blood had given her more recognizable Sheikah appearances, the chin, and the lower half of her body was still non- existent, as it always is with the Ancestor spirits, and her eyes were still not quite the ruby-red color that marks the Sheikah creed.  
  
"And now, my blood." Sheik nods as he again lifts his dagger, and made a slow bleeding cut on his other hand; more light rises from the dripping blood, and entered into the stone, making the maroon eye turn ruby-red, as the spirit's eyes finally turned to that exact color.  
  
"A Sheik...." The female spirit muttered quietly. "I see, but it is my not place to ask, I shall do your bidding until the blood runs dry, or you free me from the contractual binding, which ever comes first." She nods. "By the way, for the name to call me, I am Euryale." She introduces herself, as locks of yellow-white hair fell over her ruby-red eyes, as she slowly fades into invisibility.  
  
Sheik sheathes his dagger, as he sighs in suppressed rage, no matter where he goes, his stigma stays on him like blood on clothing, impossible to hide from those who know what to look for, and just as impossible to get rid of. He scowls as he pushes the thoughts away; it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on such unpleasant details, it just distracts him and makes his job far messier then he likes them to be, despite that chaos is usually an Assassin's fortitude.  
  
"Let's see how far the sparrow could fly out of the hawk's grasp?" Sheik chuckles as he gazes into the colorless rupee, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "After all, all prey will fall victim to their predators." 


	3. Zosharu the sharp

Note: Will correct grammar problems in previous chapters ASAP. "**" is when an Ancestor-Spirit is sensing the thoughts of others. Long Chpt.  
  
****  
  
Link ran across the field, his heart pounding, and his breath shortens into quick bursts, as he was trying to beat time. And with the exception of some stumbling due to him not being used to his adult body, he found that he covered far more ground in one stride as an adult then what he could covered in several leaps as a child. But despite his increased coverage of ground, he found that the sun was setting quickly, which he figured meant that he had arrived in the late afternoon or early evening in this time. He raced up the stairway, and through the gates, noting that there were no guards at the gates. The Hero of Time halted by the tree, waiting to catch his breath before going on.  
  
"Hey!" Navi called out as she flutters next to Link. "It's getting late, maybe we should look for the treasure that Sheik was talking about first thing in the morning." She suggested, but braced herself, for she has an inkling that it was not what the young man wanted to hear.  
  
"NO!" Link shouted as he spun on his heels. "A second's delay could put Saria into more danger!" he shouted, his hands were clenched so tightly that he cut himself.  
  
"Wait!" Navi exclaimed as she circled the boy that she was sworn to protect. "Maybe. Maybe it isn't Saria, maybe it's another girl you know, but. why don't we use her song, and find out?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe." Link sighed. "But I have a feeling that it is Saria." He explained as he took the Ocarina out of his pack. He started through the notes without a second thought, for he had played this melody so often that it was second nature to him now. As the last notes hung in the air, everything else fell silent, and turned black. "Saria.? Are you all right?" He asked, trying to contain the worry in his voice.  
  
"Link! Is that you?" Saria's sweet voice reached to the young man's ears. "Your voice sounds different."  
  
"Yes, it's me. What's going on?" He answered, startled that while he was grown-up, and thus having a deeper, baritone voice, Saria's voice was still a child-like soprano.  
  
"Thank goodness you are all right!" She called out "I'm in the Forest Temple, Link, there are terrible monsters in here, and I-I can't get out! Help me!" She pleaded. "Oh no, He's coming!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who's coming?!" Link asked, as his hearted started to pound. "Saria? SARIA!" He yelled as the outside noises started to creep into the black silence, he knew right there that Saria or whoever she was talking about had severed the lines. He walked away as the world started to lighten up, and when the last of the blackness vanished, he found himself by the Cucco pen.  
  
"Excuse me," a soft alto pleaded. Link glanced to his right, and found that the Cucco girl was talking to him. "I remember you, you're the boy who helped me catch those Cuccos some years ago." She smiled as she bowed slightly. "I hope I don't sound intrusive, but can I asked you for another favor?" She glanced up as she bowed again.  
  
"Well.." Link started, having a playful half-smile on his lips. He remembered trying to catch those birds well, at first he thought it was to be an annoying task, but actually it had turned out to be quite fun. "I hope it isn't catching any more Cuccos." He grins, as the Cucco keeper let out a laugh.  
  
"No," She giggled. "I have tried to make a new breed of Cuccos, so that I wouldn't get bumps from touching them, and here's the first egg. I have to help Mrs. Key with fixing up the house for all those refugees from Hyrule Town, so I will be unable to take of it for now. will you egg-sit for me?" She asked.  
  
"Well." Link scratched his cheek as he thought about it. "Why not? I'll hold onto it."  
  
"Well, come back when it hatches." She bowed again. "Thank you very much." She waved as she ran off to the small blue-roofed house near the stairway to the pass.  
  
"Now, where could this treasure be?" Link pondered aloud as he wraps a blanket around the egg.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yes, Navi?"  
  
"Maybe some of the people in that house would know, and that girl mentioned Refugees, maybe Zelda or Impa's with them?"  
  
"I doubt it, if that was the case, Ganondorf would've razed this village, too." Link shook his head as he followed the Cucco girl into the house as he places the egg in this pack.  
  
"Oh goodness!" a deep female voice called out as Link entered the house. "Another Survivor?" A large woman, with frizzy straw-color hair, and large mouth asked as she ran to the Young man. "My name is Mrs. Key, I have opened my house to those in need."  
  
"No, I'm not a refugee. I've been told of a special item that existed in this Village. I need it to rescue a friend, do any of you here know of it?" Link explained, carefully phrasing his question, so no one could mistake him for a greedy treasure-hunter.  
  
"Well.." A red-haired man wearing a blue shirt started timidly. "I thought I saw the old grave keeper's ghost going into his grave with a strange object. but I wouldn't go in that graveyard if I was you.."  
  
"Hahaha!" A man looking just like the first speaker guffawed as he slaps the man on the back. "You wouldn't go into the bathroom by yourself, you are a cowardly 'fraidy cat! Well, I did go into Dampè's shack, and his journal mentioned some sort of treasure, but Poes chased me out of the graveyard when I went to look for it. "  
  
"Well. I would agree with Seigmund, The graveyard has become quite dangerous since Ganondorf took over the castle. The spirits are quite restless." Mrs. Key explained as she went back to stirring her soup.  
  
"Thank you, I appreciated your help." Link smiled as he turned to leave.  
  
"Link! Look at this sleeping man, doesn't he look familiar?" Navi called out, causing Link to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Talon?" The young man asked as he crouched, to get a better look at the sleeper.  
  
"Malon.. Is she all right.." Talon muttered between snores.  
  
"Forget trying to talk to him, young man, he's been dozing ever since he was thrown out of the ranch." Mrs. Key sighed.  
  
"All right, thanks again, I'll go take a look in the graveyard." Link nods as he exited the house, before anyone could protest.  
  
"Link, do be careful, Poes will vanish if you look at them directly." Navi cautioned him as they headed towards the graveyard. "Well. it does look like that Sheik fellow was at least telling the truth about Saria, and this 'Treasure'. but why would he hide his face from us if he was a friend?" Navi asked.  
  
"From what I've seen, it looks as though this time is quite dangerous, especially for those who dislike Ganondorf, he just probably doesn't want to be found out that he opposes that fiend." Link shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. It does seem awfully convenient that he knew about Saria, and this treasure.."  
  
"Navi, you worry too much. Besides, I've seen the look in his eyes, there wasn't anything in his eyes that struck me as anything but friendly, if a little bit sad. and very lonely.." Link trailed off, as he sighed. "Almost like how I feel. is he a reflection of me, a test of sorts?" he muttered to himself, as he slow.  
  
"Well. if you do say so, but remember Link, things have changed, maybe you should be more weary. and-My Goodness! Look at Death Mountain!" She cried as she darted around Link.  
  
"It looks like the clouds are on fire!" Link exclaimed as he gaped at the sight. Indeed, it does seem like Death Mountain was crowned with a ring of blazing red light. "The Gorons are in trouble." Link cursed under his breath, thought Korkiris never had such language, but Link had been around enough Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras to pick up the colorful terminology.  
  
"Link! That's just wrong! Don't swear!" Navi chastised him. "Any ways, what should we do? We know the Gorons are most likely in great danger, but Saria is in trouble, and probably all the Korkiri as well.." She trailed off.  
  
"We'll continue with our plan, we'll save Saria first, then the Gorons." Link told her as they entered the cemetery; one of the first things he noticed was that there were unusual amounts of lanterns just seemingly sitting around.  
  
"Link. this place is giving me the creeps, I don't think all is as it appears."  
  
"I know, but didn't that strange Poe-man said something about Lanterns?" Link asked as he unsheathed the Evil's bane, and held his shield in front of him. "I know he said Lanterns show signs of Poes, but, I forgot what else-" he yelped as he hopped back, he had barely avoiding being smacked across the face by the lantern.  
  
"Link! If you stare at a Poe directly, it'll turn invisible, I know it's hard, but you'll have to give only side-way glances at it to have a chance of beating it!" Navi advised as she circled the spirit, trying to draw its rage away from the young man.  
  
"All right." Link sighed as he tried to follow her advice, fortunately his first dungeon trudging had drilled the usage of a shield into his very instincts. For at the same moment he struck at the phantom with the final blow, the Poe sent it's lantern flying into Link's Shield, and a nasty sizzling sound alerted him that the lantern did not contain just light. "What the-?" Link gulped as he looked at his shield, and saw that there was a gray-purple liquid seeping down it, eating away at the paint and copper decorations, leaving only dull iron luster behind. "Goddess Damn! Is this some kind of acid?!"  
  
"By the Goddess Nayru! Link, I remembered now, the Poe-man said the Lanterns contained a very deadly poison, so deadly that it even melt weak metals as if it were ice!" Navi exclaimed. "It was a good thing you handle your shield well." The fairy gulped, not even wanting to think of what might've happened if it were otherwise.  
  
"I'll have to be more careful." He shrugged his shoulders casually. Navi was always amazed at how little those things fazed him after the initial shock wore off. "If it wasn't for it's so dangerous, this may come in handy." He commented off-handily as he watched the iron of his shield fizzles, the poison was stilling doing its work. "Damn, I need a new shield.." He cursed. "But the stores are closed, let's just hope this one will hold out for the time being." He sighed, then shuddered as he felt an icy wind on his back. "Navi did you feel that?" He questioned as he spun around, trying to find the source of the chill. "That coldness? I can't see where it might've come from." The fairy replied as she also took a look around.  
  
At that moment Euryale drifted away from the two, she would be smiling smugly if she had the mouth to do so. Neither the boy nor the fairy had noticed her presence as she was following them up until now and even then they had no ideal that the chill was her. She felt the stares of Poes on her ethereal back, and shot a glare at them. Damnable Poes, the only form viler then they are the ReDead! She grumbled mentally as she flew above the village, and back towards the sacred meadow. The Sheik is going to have an interesting report. The boy obviously is a good fighter, Tartarus! Maybe even a Phoenix Incarnate! She thought to herself as she landed in the clearing.  
  
She rested on her gravestone as she spied upon Sheik resting up in a tree, eyes partially closed, arms crossing his chest. Though his face is serene, she could sense the turmoil below the surface. The Ancestor-Spirit rose up, still wearing a veil of invisibility, and ever so lightly brushed her ghostly fingers against his forehead, trying to sense his thoughts without him noticing her. A tricky task when it comes to sensing the thought of a Sheikah Shadowdancer, one that specialize in catching the foe off guard using Shadows, and at the same stroke not easy to surprise or sneak past one of them.  
  
*He is an odd prey, more like a Falcon then a sparrow...* she sensed that he was referring to the Hero of time, she felt a creeping cold on her neck about the way he referred to that boy as 'prey', why would he consider the very savior of Hyrule something to hunt?! *Damnit, do not think of him more then necessary, it'll just make it harder for me to finish the task. Phoenix, lend me the strength to not falter... heh... Old habits do die hard, I'd doubt the firebird would lend strength to a betrayer of the Sheikah.....* Euryale gasped audibly at thought as she pulled away, eyes dimming to a rusty red as she took in the news.  
  
She suspected it, mainly by the kind of dagger the boy was carrying; The Sheikahs used Stilettos, long thin daggers more suited for piercing, and easy to conceal. But the daggers this boy had were more like double-edged knives, more useful for slashing, a style virtually nonexistent in the Sheikah community, but common amongst the 'filthy' Guredos 'Kensai': the dual-weapon warriors. And there was also the way he worded things, dodging around the answer like a cucco avoiding a wolfos, but she wouldn't believe that someone, even the most abused Sheik would betray their own kind!  
  
"Euryale...." Sheik hissed as his eyes snapped open, his hand going for the black dagger on pure instinct, though he knew better then to think a blade could injure an Ancestor-Spirit, or that the action will be well-received. "May I ask why you felt that it's needed to sense my thoughts?" He asked icily as he raised an arch brow. Though she knew he could not hurt her, or banish her back to her grave, Euryale suddenly felt reluctant to answer, By the Phoenix! He's just a Sheik! She shook her head. There has be to a reason why he would do that!  
  
"Why would you-?" She stopped immediately, silently cursing her large mouth, the one that always gotten her into trouble in life.  
  
"Does it really concern you? You would never understand any ways." He retorted as he looked away.  
  
"Understand what? That you like talking to yourself?" Another voice calls out above Sheik's head. He groaned mentally, recognizing the female contralto. The groan became audible as a Guredo woman leapt off the ledge, and landed in front of him.  
  
She rose up to her feet, as Sheik peered up to her face. She was of average height, and of a cut build, with the typical bronzed skin, and reddish hair of her race albeit she had it up in a bun, pierced by many bejeweled pins, her green eyes gleaming mischievously. She smirked under the black veil.  
  
"Zosharu...." He growled as he glared at the Guredo, "What do you here? Doesn't matter, just go away." The Sheikah scowled.  
  
"I'm seeing if you are doing your task, BOY." She spat, as she pull a pin out of her hair, her eyes follow the flight of a late butterfly. In a sudden blur that even Sheik's eyes could not catch, Zosharu flicked her wrist, impaling the pitiful creature upon the pin, and showed it to Sheik. "This what may happen if you fail. I doubt even if you were Ganondorf's whore you would be spared any mercy!" purred velvety as she ripped the wings off the squirming insect, causing the young man to recoil in horror, and Euryale to cringe. Then she rubbed the wings into his face, making him gag from pure repulsion.  
  
"That is why I say Guredos are evil witches!" Euryale called out as she made an obscene gesture. "Let her rot in Tartarus! You, Why do you let her do this to you?!"  
  
"She's somehow special to him... I don't exactly how." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" She demanded.  
  
"I said, 'I understand the consequences', Zosharu. However, Link is my prey, I do as I see fit, unlike you, I like a little challenge to my tasks, it shows I am not a simple cutthroat." He retorted as he rose. "And are you suppose to be looking for the princess and her protector?"  
  
"Heh, It'll be easy, the Princess is obviously an idiot, if she trusted the fate of Hyrule on a little boy!" She laughed as she walked to the end of the branch. "Well, you better get rid of the brat. So long," She smirks as she shook her hip flirtatiously, "Lover boy." She laughed hysterically as she leapt over him onto the wall, and beyond, leaving Sheik alone.  
  
"And you have to work with her?!" Euryale blanched. "You know I hated you after learning about your betrayal, and now I just feel sorry you had to deal with such a witch."  
  
"Fortunately its not too often I had to put up with her." He muttered dryly. "And Now, Euryale, what do you have to report?"  
  
"Some things you already knew, like that he is an excellent warrior. I dare say the Phoenix blessed him with its gifts the way he handled the Poes. And second, you probably have a day and a half to wait, unless he somehow acquires a horse." She reported, feeling slightly disgusted at having to help out one who is obviously in league with a Guredo, no matter how obviously maltreated he was by said race, but she was obligated to do so. "You did seemed to had a chance to had kill him outright, why did you not take it?"  
  
"As I said, I enjoy a challenge, and the legendary Hero is one I should find most amusing. Besides, when he was in the temple, he was too child-like in his trusting, it wasn't fair... and...." He faltered as he shook his head. "Why am I telling you this?! Euryale, you are to follow Link, why don't you do that?" He huffed as he looked away.  
  
"As you wish." She nodded as she floated away.  
  
"Sheik, don't start acting foolish, and do not identify yourself with him! Link is a prey, and no more... he will go down, I WILL KILL HIM!" He screamed to himself, sending the crows flying out of the trees in fright. "Yes... he'll die...." He whispered softly as he fell to his knees, sighing. Somehow, it didn't sound right. 


	4. It has just begun

Sorry – Sorry...big time writer's block for this!

The Sheikah smirked to himself as he watched the hylian bolted up the long, cracked stairway and onto the warp platform.  
  
"Link... look at this! Isn't this the seal of the royal family?" Navi floated down to the platform, trying to get the young man's attention.  
  
"Well what do you know...." He trailed off as he noticed it for the first time. "Well I be damned – I wonder what this is for?" The lapis lazuli-eyed youth kneeled slightly as he touched the cool, flat down with a gloved hand.  
  
Then his mission became clear in his mind once again, and snapped back to his full attention. Saria! He gazed up to the ruined remains of the temple, with it's jagged ledges (no doubt where stairs used to be), the creeping vines that trailed and clamored over the weatherworn masonry that seemed to threaten to crumble before his very eyes.  
  
Link of course knew this place – any Kokiri would recognized these ruins – but no one knew who built it or why, not even the know-it-all Mido tried to come up with a reason for the existence. Of course, none of the children every thought of asking the Great Deku Tree – it was one of those childish hindsights that Link kicked himself now for.  
  
His eyes then trailed over to the little tree stump that his friend had always rested on whenever she was in the Sacred Meadow. His heart fell when the young man saw that it was empty – he knew it, but didn't want to believe, but seeing it's barren dried form without the gentle green-haired girl... it was worse then being slapped in the face with an iron gauntlet!  
  
"Link!" The shrill voice nearly screeched as a shadow started to appear on the branch above them.  
  
Sheik scowled slightly as he was spotted. With out pause, he leapt down, and landed in front of the hero of time in a knight's kneel, one hand folded over his chest, head bowed.  
  
With a start, the green-clad youth drew his weapon upon instinct, and slowly relaxed upon recognizing the short figure.  
  
"Sheik!"  
  
The blood-hued orbs looked up as he gracefully rose up to his full (albeit pitiful) height, his mind pondered upon what course of action he shall take – it would be easy to slit his throat, when he was so trusting and vulnerable... and yet it is too easy -- the Sheikah murmured to himself as he moved his hand from the black blade to the soft curve of his lute. "I see that we meet again, Hero of Time." He spoke quietly as he pulled the lute from behind him. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." The short youth whispered almost song like as the calloused fingers plucked out the soft melody.  
  
Instinctively the Hero of Time took his ocarina to his lips, as he tried to follow the flowing music; eyes slipped closed in serene bliss, letting the Minuet weaved itself around him, and soothed the fear, the concern, and frustration that had boiled and build inside his heart.  
  
Navi flitted and circled the two youth, the fuchsia light grew brighter and dimmer in each measure... something was wrong? But what... what is it about that Sheikah?  
  
Lowering the instrument, Sheik gazed upon the taller youth. "Hero of Time, the temple are infested with foul beasts and treacherous traps – be on an eternal guard, For they contain twists and turns that makes the mind wandered, and shadows to misled you back to where you were – don't let the eyes and fire unnerve you." He whispered low and harsh, as he stepped closer to the destined savior.  
  
Link blinked, as he instinctively took a step away – why... why was he blushing?! He shook his head to clear himself, and then meet the blood-like eyes. "Eyes? Are you trying to tell me what's inside?" He felt the edge of a temper rising in his voice. "Look, you can just tell me what in the netherworld is in there!"  
  
"I can not, Link. For to do so would ensure an even worse method of death then if I were to just merely hint upon your path." Sheik stepped away, his deft, bandaged fingers reached into a concealed pouch.  
  
"Sheik...?" The green-clad hylian started to follow the blue and white- garbed Sheikah.  
  
"Yes? What is it now?" He leapt back from him – almost amused by this.  
  
"I know Ganondorf is vile and cruel, but please... don't be afraid, I'll help you!"  
  
Sheik stared at the warrior in disbelief... then smirked – how can one be so trusting and naïve! "I know – but it is better for us to not be seen openly as allies." He clasped the deku nut. "Huah!"  
  
Fairy and youth yelped as the brilliant flashed seared into their eyes, and blinded them.  
  
Taking advantage of this, the Sheikah boy leap-frog over the hero and into the hedge maze, his breath oddly short for such a simple exercise.  
  
Though his Lord and Master would be furious at this 'release' – he oddly did not care, though as sadistic as his master could be – (and he would know, considering that the Gerudo King tended to make him the whipping boy) – Ganondorf doesn't understand the hunt, and the chase – always too impatient to see the thrill of it all.  
  
Sheik grinned as he unsheathed the black dagger, and tossed it up into the air, assuring himself of its fine balance. Now it would not be any fun – the prey was weak, he had might as well slit the throat of a cow for all its wroth.  
  
"Well, Hero of Time – if you can get through this ruin, then the hunt will truly begin." 


End file.
